


A Holographic Gift

by VanillaHorizon



Series: Fictober 2020 [3]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fictober, Fictober 2020, Fluff, Gift Giving, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:42:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26785348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanillaHorizon/pseuds/VanillaHorizon
Summary: Garrus gives Shepard a gift like none other that she's ever been given.Day 3 of the Fictober challenge.
Relationships: Female Shepard/Garrus Vakarian
Series: Fictober 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1943434
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	A Holographic Gift

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea where I was originally going with this, but here's this version anyway.  
> Prompt: "You did this?"

The door slid open quietly as Garrus guided Shepard into the room.

"Now don't look until I tell you to, okay?" He asked, to which she let out a laugh.

"Don't worry, I'm still blindfolded, Garrus."

A few more steps and he took the blindfold off.

In front of her was a holographic version of her childhood home.

She breathed out his name quietly.

"You did this?" She asked after a moment.

"It took a while, and it's not perfect since all of the pictures you had were from so many different seasons and only from the one height but-" he was cut off by the sound of Shepard sniffling.

"Wait, I thought you would like it, why are you crying, I'm sorry, I'll turn it off and-"

Shepard quickly shook her head, "No Garrus, I love it and it's the sweetest thing you could've ever done," she assured him as she turned her attention back to him.

She stepped closer, wrapping her arms around his waist and laying her head against his chest.

"It's perfect Garrus, I never thought I'd see my home again, but then you went and did this." She motioned around to the colorful flower covered archways leading up to the porch.

"But it made you cry?"

"Just a weird human thing, we cry when we're happy sometimes too."

He silently nodded as he reached for her hand.

His three talons entwined with her five fingers and she gave his hand a soft squeeze in return.

"Was this a good present then?" He asked after a few minutes.

"It was the best present I've ever gotten," she replied with a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> I think tomorrow's prompt will end up being a Bioware thing too, but I won't know for sure until then.  
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed today's fic as much as I enjoyed writing it.  
> Feel free to leave some kudos or a comment if you enjoy the things I write and all that good stuff.  
> Have a great day and stay safe out there.


End file.
